Helios
"Behold the glory of Helios!!!" - Helios Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Helios is the God of the Sun. He steers the Sun Chariot across the sky everyday, bringing daylight to the world. In his honor, the Colossus of Rhodes was built and is an exact image of him. Helios is the son of the Titan Hyperion. Ironically, Helios is counted among the Titans being the son of Hyperion, the Titan of light. His sisters are Eos, goddess of the dawn and Selena, goddess of the moon. Though he was born a Titan he (like a few other Titans, Prometheus etc.) sided with the Olympians during the Great War and was rewarded with the position of Sun-God. In the God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus Helios was kidnapped by Atlas for the purpose of Persephone, who felt betrayed by the Gods for being forced to stay with Hades six months out of a year. He was then saved by Kratos, after the Spartan defeated Persephone and chained Atlas. During the battle with Persephone, Helios was held in Atlas' hand in form of an orb of light. He radiated a ray of sun light which Kratos used to weaken Persephone. At the end of the game, Helios and Athena strip the unconcious Kratos of his items. Helios, grateful and pitying Kratos for his sacrifies, suggests helping him further, only for Athena to disagree. God of War II There are two statues of Helios in God of War II. The first is the great Colossus of Rhodes, which Kratos fights and destroys. Second, in the Garden of the Gods in the Palace of the Fates, there's a statue of Helios along with statues of five other Gods - Ares, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Helios appears briefly at the end of the game, at the council of the gods on Olympus along with Hermes, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. 'God of War III' "Do not interfere,Ghost of Sparta" - Helios The gods quickly act to defeat the Titans once again. Helios jumps onto his Sun Chariot and begins attacking Gaia. Later, Helios is seen battling with the Titan, Perses, who is unable to hit the god because of the blinding light he emits, on the slopes of Olympia. Kratos uses a ballista to damage Helios' sun chariot, causing him to be easily grabbed by Perses who crushes him with his hand and throws him somewhere into the city. Kratos continues to hunt Helios down and finds him injured and unable to lift himself off the ground. A battalion of Undead Legionnaires desperately attempt to protect the god, forming a circular phalanx around him. Kratos then proceeds to crush the undead phalanx using a Cyclops to break through the ranks (he then kills the Cyclops by brutally ripping out its eye). Helios then pleads for his life, reminding Kratos of the debt he owes the mortal for saving him years ago. Immediately, Kratos demands to know the location of the Flame of Olympus. Helios states that he will never reach it and unleashes the power of the sun to blind Kratos. However, Kratos is able to block the light with his hands and he advances towards Helios. Kratos begins kicking Helios' head repeatedly. Helios then says that Kratos would need to embrace the Flame of Olympus to defeat Zeus. Only for Kratos to reveal that Hephaestus has told him about the flame and how it is both harmful to Gods and Mortals. Helios announces his disbelief that Kratos, would believe the word of an exiled freak, who had fallen from the grace of Olympus. Kratos answers thats exactly why he believes Hephaestus. Kratos then grabs Helios and imfamously rips the God's head off. Kratos use's the head to detect secrets and blind his enemies. Helios' death causes the world to fall under darkness as the Sun disappears and a torrent of rain begins. Powers and Abilities "Feel The Wrath Of The Sun!" - Helios As the god of the Sun, Helios has many powers that revole around the Element Fire. Helios is able to control Fire, bending it to his will, examples of this are; Helios starting fires on Gaia at the begining of God Of War III, shooting Fireballs at the Titan Perses and that his servants the Steeds and his chariot are coverd in flames. Helio's other attack was to unleash a powerfull light that could blind enemies, and brighten up the most darkest of places. Being a God he would have had most powers that are comman amoung other Gods such as, Immortality, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, and Invincibility; however despite his powers he was weakened and killed in God of War III. Trivia *In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Helios' abduction led to the disappearance of the Sun from the sky. In God of War III, Kratos kills Helios by ripping his head off causing the sun to disapear and rain falls constantly. *Right in front of Helios, while he's wounded on the rooftop after being crushed and thrown by Perses, you can notice the very Sun Shield Kratos used in God of War: Chains of Olympus. *The Evil Helios was likely infected with from Pandora's box was Pride, evidenced by his grandiose boasting. He also might have been infected with Cowardice, as he never faces his opponents directly and is the only god who attempts to dissuade Kratos from killing him. *According to Greek Myth, Helios was a Titan, not a God. However in the God of War Series, he is potrayed more as a God of Olympus, even having a statue in the Garden of the Gods. *It is also interesting to note, that in some interpretations of mythology, Helios and Apollo became the same God. However Apollo was never stated by any Greek poets of driving the sun chariot over the sky, and The God of War Series backs this, making Helios and Apollo two different Gods. Gallery 6a00d83505e2d853ef00e54f2638ad8834-500wi.jpg|link=The Chariot of Helios. Untitled 13.png|Helios awaits his chariot for the battle. File:Lavatitan2--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Helios flying his chariot to fight against Perses. File:Helios1--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|A wounded Helios with the Sun Shield. Kratos killing Helios.jpg Neckrip1--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|Helios about to be killed. Helios4--screenshot viewer medium.jpg God-of-War-III-final5.jpg|Helios' head. Gow3big 1135.jpg|The Sun Shield.|link=Sun Shield File:Helio's head.jpg|Kratos blinding his enemies with the Helios Beam. Related Pages *Titans *Temple of Helios *Colossus of Rhodes *Statue of Helios *Helios Beam *Fire Steeds (Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus) Category:Characters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Characters Category:Immortals Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:Gods Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters